Behind Closed Doors (Ver2)
by Tears of the Moon 17
Summary: Dick ran away from his home planet, Terra, nine years ago. He thought he had left that life behind until a man named Daniel comes to Earth, claiming he's looking for a criminal by the name Alastair. Only thing, Dick knows what that really means: he's looking for Dick. Correction: his FATHER wants him back home. Can Dick keep his secret? Can anyone protect him from the past?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice.

This is a newer, _better_ version of fanfic Behind Closed Doors. Enjoy~

Note—Other chapters will be _at least_ 1500 words.

 **Prologue**

Dick had spent ten years in the darkness, in the pain, in _ignorance_ , but had not been so bothered by his seclusion. He had reasoned with himself that there was no reason to try to venture outside his dark room where he had a bed and was taught multiple things. Outside was where the scientists hailed from and they brought needles and uncaring hands into his haven. There, outside of his room, laid things he couldn't possibly understand and how would he leave? He was locked in here, Dick knew for certain, and knew of no way to escape. Not that he wanted to escape, mind you, because at least he was familiar with his room.

It was a year later when he learned of who he truly was and what this room _really_ was. Beth, a girl who looked thirteen years old, had whispered to him words of truth and revealed why he was in the Room. Dick was different from the other Terraens, everything from his DNA to the power that lurked beneath his skin. It was why the scientists would come in and do tests on him. They wanted to know why he was different and how his power worked. Beth had seen them, she had told Dick. She had seen vials of his blood and heard conversations that worried her.

Beth wasn't sure if they would always keep Dick in the Room, in a glorified cage.

But she knew what they could do, she had said. She could prepare Dick to leave and to go to where his mother was from. He could go to Earth. Beth told him of the people that lived on and visited Earth and how they were similar to him. Not only that, but she told him that he could seek out his mother's sister. Surely she would give his shelter for he was her nephew. Even if she didn't, Dick would be free and wouldn't have to worry about his father and the band of scientists.

Dick agreed.

And so, they began planning. Beth exposed him to light for periods of time, allowing Dick to grow accustomed to the natural light from outside. He had never been outside and so had a disadvantage. Beth slowly fixed that as they worked on how he would escape. Dick had suggested she come to him in the middle of the night as she usually did. She could let him out and lead him to a small spaceship. Beth agreed as it was a logical, easy plan, but insisted on having him memorized the way to get to the spaceship. Just in case, she had whispered to him, her face unreadable.

He did and he had never been gladder that he had.

One day, a month before his twelfth birthday, the scientists had come to see Dick in the Room a few hours before Beth planned to come. He had been half asleep, but he had been aware enough to realize what was happening.

They were going to get rid of him.

His blue eyes had locked on the opened door behind the scientists and made a run for it, slipping right between them. Though Dick heard yelling and orders, he never stopped and he never looked back. Not for anything. He had fumbled throughout the hallways, attempting to keep himself on the right path towards his spaceship. He had spared a thought for Beth, but for only a moment. She would realize what had happened and would rejoice that he had made it out alive.

The few people that were awake such as servants tried to stop him, but he touched them and they dropped like flies. Hatred flowed through him, but he didn't stop to cry. No, he kept twisting and turning, making to his ship before anyone could stop him.

Only then, when he was inside the spaceship and off the planet Terra, did Dick allow himself to cry.

 **A/N—** Remember, it's only a taste. This was published on 6-26-15 with the length of 704 words.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer—I don't own YJ.

Italics are thoughts. I hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter One**

Dick Grayson had been on Earth for nine years and he enjoyed every minute he continued to live on the planet. He relished the days when he could lay down on the grass, soaking up the sun's warm rays. He loved the freedom he had there and be able to go almost anywhere he pleased. He even liked the reflected light that the moon provided and the twinkles that were the stars. All of those things were a constant reminder that he was _not_ on Terra anymore. It made him remember that his father and the scientists were far away and would likely (hopefully) never find him.

Most importantly, Dick was _happy_.

Sure, he had had some bumps along the way such as finding his aunt and uncle and their deaths that came four years later. The tragedy of his relatives, though, led to Bruce Wayne taking him in and being like an actual _father_. It wasn't like Dick's uncle hadn't been there for him, but they both had known that John was too much of an uncle to Dick. John had always been the one who would let him off the hook for things and spoiled Dick as much as he could. Mary, on the other hand, had acted very much like a mother would and Dick had had an easy time referring to her as his mom. But as much as John and Mary tried, Dick had ached for a _real_ father. Bruce had been that for him starting five years ago and still was. Yet Dick didn't call him dad. Whether Bruce didn't want to step on Dick's assumed father's toes or didn't want to give Dick the option only to be rejected, Bruce had never suggested that Dick call him anything else.

Not that Dick was upset about that. He wasn't actually too fond of calling Bruce anything other than by his given name. There was too much anger and betrayal linked to the terms father and dad. Dick also was insecure and couldn't tell you that Bruce wouldn't decide to get rid of him years down the road. After all, it had taken only twelve years for his blood-related father to grow tired of Dick's presence and that almost all of that time had been spent _away_ from the man! Dick had experienced this same insecurity with his aunt and uncle, but because they died so soon, he would never know what they would have done after having him around for years. He was sure, though, that they wouldn't have tried to kill him. They would have gently pushed him to going away and he would have let them. He owed them a lot for taking him in.

Dick just wasn't sure what Bruce would do. The way Bruce spoke and the close relationship they shared, Dick was certain that it wouldn't be any time soon. Maybe once Dick reached the adult age and entered college. Maybe once he graduated college and had a good job. He couldn't be certain of when Bruce would tire of having him around. All he knew that he would have to cross that bridge eventually.

"Master Richard."

Dick turned his head to look at Alfred. "Yeah?"

"I thought you would like to know that Master Bruce is at the Watch Tower. Apparently, a new alien has come to Earth," Alfred said, casting a sweeping glance over the clean room.

Dread and panic fled his brain and pinched his nerves. Did his father finally come looking for him? Had they discovered which planet he lived on? Were they telling the Justice League all about him? How was he going to hide this—

 _Chill_ , Dick told himself. _You do this every time there's a new alien. You need to calm down and act normal._

"Oh. I hope he doesn't take too long. Aren't you making fried chicken for dinner?" he asked, grateful that his voice didn't shake.

Alfred nodded. "Yes. I hope he makes it to dinner too. Master Bruce would be sad if he missed eating fried chicken."

Dick grinned. "Not just any friend chicken, Alfred. _Your_ fried chicken. Any other fried chicken is unacceptable. Yours is the best _ever_."

"So I am told. I will leave you to your homework now, Master Richard. Please remember that dinner is in an hour."

The moment Alfred shut the bedroom door, the grin fell from Dick's face and his hands shook. He couldn't help the fear that pervaded throughout his body. If they were here and looking for him, what was he going to do? All it took was one slipup and they would know that Dick Grayson was the person they were looking for. A flare of his powers or a misspoken word could send him back to Terra and to the Room. Heck, they would probably finish what they had started. Maybe they wouldn't take him back to Terra at all. Maybe they would kill him and leave him in a ditch somewhere.

He breathed shakily. "That's not going to happen. It's _not_. This alien is probably a Martian or something. Yeah, a Martian . . ."

No matter how much Dick told himself that he was freaking out over nothing, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was _wrong_.

* * *

After having his little freak-out in his room, Dick was calmer now as he ate dinner in the dining room. His head was clearer and he realized that panicking at the moment was a waste of his time and energy. He didn't even know the _name_ of this alien and it already had him running around his room like a headless chicken. It was pathetic and embarrassing. If Bruce had seen Dick in that state over something nonexistent, he would have been disappointed to see that Dick had overreacted over something Dick didn't even know. Thankfully, Bruce hadn't been there and still wasn't. He was still up in the Watch Tower with the alien and the rest of the founding members of the Justice League.

"Master Bruce is late," Alfred noted with disapproval and a hint of concern.

Dick shrugged. "Too bad for him. This fried chicken is _perfect_ and delicious and he's stuck with some alien."

"Not anymore, I'm not."

Dick's eyes flicked over to his left where Bruce walked in and he smiled despite the dread in lungs.

"Master Bruce, I see you saw fit to join us at last."

"I'm sorry, Alfred. The alien, Daniel, had much to discuss with us and it took longer than I thought it would," Bruce said as he sat down and sipped his water.

Dick's heart pounded when he heard the alien's name, though he didn't know why. Daniel wasn't a name he recognized from the planet Terra and had no ill memories associated with the name. So why did he feel as though the world was ending?

"What about?" Dick asked to satisfy his curiosity and to prove to himself that he had nothing to worry about.

"He says he's looking for a criminal from his planet and he's certain that this person is on Earth," Bruce answered.

Dick's right foot twitched. "What planet? Is he a Martian?"

"No, he's from Terra. I have never heard of this planet, but J'onn confirmed its existence. The planet is apparently very similar to ours."

Dick could feel his body wanting to collapse, but he forced to breathe as usual and continue eating. It was no coincidence that this alien was from Terra. Daniel _had_ to be here for him for whom else could he be here for?

Alfred joined the conversation. "What did this criminal do to warrant such a search?"

"Daniel says the criminal killed some of their people with a mere touch of his hands. That's why he's frantic to find him as soon as possible. The longer he's out there, the more he may be killing," Bruce replied grimly, his face solemn.

"Him?" Dick forced the words out. He had to know _for sure_ if this Daniel person was looking for him or not.

Bruce nodded. "Yes. Daniel said the criminal's name is Alastair."

That name was significant. Oh, how it was significant. It had been his birth name, a name he had never grown up with. Richard and the nickname Dick had been names he had chosen for himself during his time in the Room. To everyone in Terra, Dick's name was Alastair, but Dick had never used or known it. Beth had discovered his true name and had told him, but Dick had no love for it. Beth had told him that his father had chosen the name. Why would he use that name when all it did was made his heart ache? Thus, he continued calling himself Dick.

 _It's finally happening . . . They've found me._

Dick wanted to curl into a ball and bury himself into his bed. He couldn't, though, until after he finished eating dinner. He couldn't have Bruce or Alfred worried or suspicious about his behavior.

So much for being happy.

 **A/N—** And it begins! *evil laughter* Don't worry. The next chapter will most definitely be longer. This chapter's focus was Dick realizing he's been found. This chapter was published on 7-16-15 with the length of 1,563 words.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer—I don't own Young Justice.

Okay, since a couple of you guys were a little confused, I'm going to clear up something: _technically_ , Dick is older than in the show and he is part of Young Justice. That's all I'm going to say for now. Everything will be revealed later.

Note—I'm in college. I'll try my best to update at least every other week.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

"Coming, Robin?" Bruce questioned, a hint of concern coating his voice.

Dick nodded as he fixed his Robin suit. "Yep."

He made no effort to say anything else or to come up with a reason for being spacey. What was Dick supposed to say? That he was preoccupied with visions of being dragged back to Terra with Batman doing nothing to prevent it? Or was Dick supposed to lie to the man he considered his father? Neither option was very appealing and the only thing Dick could come up was attempting to act as normal as possible. It was a bit difficult, though, seeing as meeting this Daniel person was all he could think about last night and during the school day. He was tired and could find little to no energy to put into his façade. The only hope he had was that Bruce would be too distracted with the supposed murderous alien.

"Are you ill? You don't appear to be well."

Most of Dick wanted to cave and spill his guts to Bruce, to have someone know the truth for once. But there was a part of Dick, the scared, insecure boy from the Room, that made him hold back the truth in fear of being rejected. If Dick's own _father_ had thought of Dick as a monster, what was keeping Bruce from seeing Dick in the same way? Of course, Dick logically knew that Bruce would _never_ call him a monster, but Bruce would see him differently if Bruce was aware of the truth. Their lives together would be tainted by what had happened on Terra and the power that lurked in the palms of his hands.

There wasn't anything that Dick wouldn't sacrifice to keep this life with Bruce.

Not _anything_.

"I'm not sick, Batman. I'm _fine_ ," Dick groaned, making sure to react like he normally would. "I just didn't sleep too well last night."

Bruce frowned, but let it go and turned around to continue into Mount Justice. Though Bruce let it go, Dick was sure that he would be questioned later and probably be forced to have a doctor look over him. Bruce was overprotective that way.

 _I want it to stay that way and it will as long I keep my mouth shut._

 _Yes . . . as long as I keep lying._

 _. . . Everything will stay the same._

Dick felt suffocated by the pure despair that surged from within him, but shrugged it off and let an easy smile grace his lips. He couldn't afford to allow his emotions to blind him at the moment. He was going to face an alien from the planet he had escaped from and he needed to be alert. Dick had to take in everything and learn as much as he could so he could a decision.

A decision he knew he didn't want to make.

"Hey, Rob! Hear about this alien dude?" Kid Flash said as he sped up to his best friend's side. "I figured that he would go straight to Martian Manhunter for the job because . . . you know . . . _Manhunter_. Get it?"

Dick let his smile grow, hiding the turmoil deep inside. "Yeah, I get it, but I don't think the alien was aiming to make a joke of his search."

Kid Flash pouted. "You're a stick-in-the-mud today. Why?"

 _Because my father is out to get me again and I'm terrified of what's going to happen next._

"Oh, I don't know, KF. Maybe it has something to do with the fact we're searching for a guy who shoots death from his hands," Dick answered sarcastically.

"True," Kid Flash said with a quick nod of his head. "It even has my uncle worried."

Dick didn't acknowledge the twinge he felt in his heart. He instead continued the conversation like he normally would.

"Worried, like _worried_ worried?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Dick didn't know how he should respond to that. What should he say? Should he offer words of encouragement? Or should he attempt to look worried as well? Dick didn't know how to go from here and how he was going to be able to continue with his charade.

 _How am I going to do this?_

"Come, Robin. It's time to organize our search."

Dick turned his head to look at Batman and smiled. "Coming!"

 _Maybe I shouldn't . . ._

 _Maybe . . . maybe I should . . ._

* * *

It was well past midnight and the Young Justice members were in the Mount Justice living room, sinking into the various furniture. They had listened to Daniel explain what little he knew about Alastair and the Justice League organized a search that lasted for many hours. It was just the first of many searches, though, and they would not rest until the criminal was found.

"Anyone know where the remote is?" Wally asked, rubbing his mask-free face.

"You can't seriously have the energy to watch something," Artemis said, her face halfway buried into an arm of the couch.

He shrugged. "Kind of."

"Unbelievable."

M'gann frowned. "I do not see the TV remote on the coffee table."

"It's not on the floor either," Superboy muttered.

"Did you take it with you into the kitchen, Wally?" Kaldur asked.

Wally shook his head. "I haven't touched it since yesterday."

Dick, tired of hearing his teammates talk about a remote, pushed himself into a sitting position in his chair and gave the living room a scan. He spotted the TV remote after a few moments and groaned. Why did it have to be _there_?

"What?"

Dick curled up into a ball. "I found the stupid remote."

"Where is it?" Wally asked, a bit excited now to have his boredom eased.

"It's on the shelf above the TV."

Silence existed for a brief second before everyone started to talk.

"Not until I sleep for a good nine hours, Baywatch."

"I do not have the energy to use my telekinesis. I'm sorry."

"You can get it yourself, Wally."

"I am afraid this mission is yours alone, my friend . . ."

Wally pouted. "Oh, come on, guys! _Someone_ has to get it."

He stared at his teammates for a moment before turning his sad look to his best friend, Dick.

"No."

"Please?"

"Not on your life."

"But you're my friend, my _best_ friend!"

Dick snorted. "You used the best friend card just an hour ago. Remember? You wanted to have a closer seat to—"

"Never mind!"

"I thought so," Dick murmured victoriously before closing his eyes.

The search had caused a war of guilt and frustration inside of his heart and Dick hated himself for it. For one, _he_ was not a criminal and should not be hunted as such. He could not blame the Justice League for searching for, well, Dick because if they did not, they would be allowing an outsider onto planet Earth. That would lead to only trouble and it was easier to avoid if they went along with Daniel. Dick did not think that the Justice League, especially Batman, would not attempt to get the criminal's (his) side of the story before handing him over to Daniel. They were superheroes and superheroes did not let innocents be kidnapped by aliens.

The guilt and frustration, though, were because of Dick himself. If he had simply told Bruce the truth when Dick had found out that Bruce was Batman, Bruce would be aware and be protecting him at any cost.

. . . At least, Dick hoped that Bruce would be.

How could he know for sure? What if Bruce would have turned him away and left Dick in the foster care system? What if Bruce would not have bonded with Dick because of Dick's parentage? After all, Bruce was a human, not a meta human that could maybe understand where Dick was coming from. No, not even a meta human would understand. If the people of Terra had been frightened by Dick, then how could he even hope that the people of Earth would?

 _I'm stuck._

Oh, how he was trapped. If Dick confessed his true identity, his _unwanted_ identity, there would be no hiding. There would only be a flame of betrayal that would pervade like wildfire throughout his friends, family, and the Justice League. There would be hurt hearts and bruised egos. Dick was not certain that even Bruce would be able to overcome his dishonesty, something that Bruce could not stand from anyone lest of all Dick. Dick would have only pinned the spotlight onto himself and be torn away from everything he knew.

 _How can I get out of this?_

There was another option, however. It was an option that Dick had implemented years ago on the planet of Terra. He was familiar with this plan and he knew that it could once again bring him the comfort he needed. But there would be a price, a price he was not sure he was willing to pay.

"This feels off."

Dick and the rest of the team looked at M'gann.

Artemis massaged her neck. "What are you talking about?

"The alien, Alastair, and everything else. It doesn't feel right to me."

"What do you mean?" Kaldur questioned the Martian, tired yet curious as to what his teammate was talking about.

M'gann bit her lip. "I'm . . . I mean . . . You know?"

"No, we don't," Wally said with a smile. "So why don't you explain it to us?"

"Well," M'gann began weakly before a fire lit up in her eyes. "I have heard things about Terra and their . . . customs."

Superboy tilted his head. "Customs? What about them?"

"The Terraens have a very specific way of doing things and they dislike anything that disrupts what they call peace. They have a place for everything . . . and like everything in its place. If something doesn't fit . . ."

"They get rid of it," Artemis finished for M'gann, her face darkening with understanding.

"Yes."

Wally frowned. "What does that have to do with Alastair?"

"It has everything to do with him," M'gann replied sharply before sighing deeply. "I'm sorry. It's just . . . This thing with him is bothering me. Remember how I chatted with Daniel before the search?"

They nodded.

"I asked him about their ways, out of curiosity of course, and he spoke of all the clans of all different powers except one. The power that Alastair has is apparently unique to their world."

Kaldur hesitated before speaking. "Am I correct in my assumption that you think that—"

"That Alastair is something that the Terraens wish to be rid of? Yes. I have witnessed similar events on Mars and that bothers me. What if we are hunting down a victim, someone that needs our help? What if he cannot control his power? What if he is innocent? That would make us no better than some of those on Mars!" M'gann's voice rose towards the end, her voice powerful enough to echo throughout the mountain and their ears.

Everyone was aware of what prejudice M'gann had faced and what other white Martians still faced on Mars. J'onn and a few other green Martians were determined to fix Mars' cruel system, but even though they had fixed some things, there were still green Martians that refused the change in system. There was still hope, though, that as time passed, such hatred and fear would fade and white Martians would not have to seek other planets to flee to.

Dick understood this all too well.

 _She doesn't realize how close to the truth she is. Should I just admit everything right here and now?_

Superboy held M'gann's hand. "M'gann."

That was all he had to say. One word had been released into the air and it had M'gann relaxing her tensed shoulders. She mustered a weak smile and apologized to her teammates.

"Don't worry about it. Baywatch here has blown up over smaller things," Artemis replied.

"Hey!"

"It is fine, M'gann. I will admit my concern, though. Are you certain that you are projecting your situation as Alastair's?" Kaldur said without a hint of accusation in his voice.

M'gann frowned. "I don't think I am, but I could be."

"Why did Daniel give up information about Terra's customs? Surely he is aware of how the Justice League would see this," Dick said, unsure of Daniel's motives.

"I appeared to be a green Martian," M'gann answered. "He knew of the . . . tension between white and green Martians. He thought I was of the same mind and told me that we should keep it between us."

The tension was back in her shoulders and Superboy squeezed her hand.

Kaldur folded his hands, his eyes thoughtful. "Then maybe there is some merit to your theory, M'gann."

"Should we take it up with Batman?" Wally asked, his face solemn.

Artemis nodded. "If anyone could figure out what the truth is, it's Batman."

"Perhaps not at this moment. Tomorrow morning is more suitable for such talk."

Dick smiled at Kaldur before getting up. "I'll tell him you guys want to talk to him."

His teammates waved at him as he exited the living room and left Mount Justice. Dick's mind was so cluttered that he did not register that it was three in the morning when he laid down on his bed. He could not help but feel hope growing steadily in his chest despite his fear. If M'gann could help Dick explain the situation that he left on Terra, then maybe Bruce would understand. Maybe Bruce wouldn't care.

. . . Maybe he wouldn't have to leave.

 _Maybe I can stay._

With those comforting thoughts, Dick Grayson drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and a vision for the bright future.

* * *

Bruce had slept for a handful of hours, but while he could push off work, he had to make sure that Dick made it to school on time. Alfred would have, but Bruce liked this task. It made him feel like a father and it was time he got to spend with Dick before they had to attend to their responsibilities. There was also the fact that he could get the truth out of the morning all too easily. If Dick had done something the night before, Bruce would learn the truth within five minutes of Dick waking up. The kid would answer anything truthfully in the early hours of the morning and it amused Bruce to no end.

Bruce knocked on Dick's bedroom door. "Dick?"

Bruce always knocked first. He believed that Dick needed to know that he had space and privacy that even Bruce wouldn't invade if Dick needed it. However, when Dick usually didn't answer, Bruce would crack the door and step in.

It was exactly the same as other mornings except for one thing.

Dick wasn't in his bed.

"Dick?" Bruce repeated, a hint of concern fluttering like a butterfly in his chest.

The shower wasn't on and Dick wasn't downstairs. Bruce had just been down there.

"Dick?"

Bruce searched the mansion somewhat calmly at first, but after being unable to find him throughout the entire house, panic had set in. Dick was nowhere in the mansion. It wasn't like he had stayed at Mount Justice. Dick had come home last night and had gone straight to bed. Bruce had made sure of it.

So where was Dick?

 **A/N—** Cruel, I know. So sue me. :P This was published on 10-5-15 with the length of 2,673 words.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer—I checked and apparently, I do not own Young Justice. *shrugs* Who knew?

Sorry for the delay. College and all that. Also, this chapter really focuses on Bruce/Batman. Enjoy~

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Despite the instinctive urge to call the police, Bruce controlled himself. He was not certain that Dick had been kidnapped as he had before. Just because Dick was not present in the manor did not mean that Dick had not left freely. Perhaps he had departed the house early to see Haly before school.

Without leaving a note.

Without permission.

Without a heads-up.

Bruce clenched his teeth. This situation did not feel right to him, but he couldn't help holding onto the slim possibility that Dick visited Haly before school. Dick had mentioned that the circus was in town and that he wanted to visit Haly before the man left town. Haly was family to Dick so of course Bruce understood the need to see the man.

However, it wasn't like Dick to leave the house without notifying anyone. He had been kidnapped too many times to make the simple mistake not telling anyone where he was going and when he would be back.

Utterly convinced that something had to be wrong, Bruce exited Dick's bedroom and descended down the stairs at quick pace. Every second that he took to get to Alfred, he thought of a new scenario and explanation for Dick's absence. There was a familiar panic that was building in his chest and clogging his throat. It happened every time that Dick was kidnapped, but the feeling never lessened or became bearable.

 _I hope I'm wrong._

* * *

Bruce had the urge to pace like a restless tiger in a cage as he waited for Haly to pull himself away from his fellow circus members. He had told one of the weight men that he wished to speak with Haly and that person had scampered off to get Haly. That had been three minutes ago. What was taking Haly so long? Bruce could see Haly gesturing just fifteen feet away from him. Couldn't Haly temporarily stop talking and return to that discussion once he and Haly were done speaking?

Bruce knew he was being unreasonable, but he simply could not help himself. His nerves were ablaze with a frantic need to turn Gotham City upside down and shake it until Dick appeared. He had already asked Alfred and had learned that Dick had not gone to school early like Bruce had hoped. So forgive him for being in a bit of a hurry. For all Bruce knew, Dick could have once again been kidnapped and could be tied to a chair somewhere, crying out—

"What can I do for you, Mr. Wayne?" Haly asked with a smile on his face as his eyes searched for something. "Did Richard come with you? He said he'd come back before school."

Even though it was not physically possible, Bruce felt his heart stop and skip a beat as it skidded to catch up.

"Dick . . . isn't here?"

Bruce's mind raced as he turned away from Haly and instead of continuing the conversation, he moved to head back to his limo. His gut was giving him such a bad feeling that he felt the need to call Barry and have him search Gotham City with a speed that Bruce wasn't physically capable of. Barry could search the city quickly and that would be welcome. Then Bruce would know for sure if Dick was in Gotham—

"Mr. Wayne, wait! What's wrong?" Haly jogged to catch up with Bruce.

Bruce clenched his teeth. "Dick wasn't in his room this morning and he's not at school. I had thought he came here, but—"

Haly interrupted. "Did he come home last night?"

"What?" Bruce questioned, his mind whirling to summon memories from last night.

"Did he come home last night?" Haly repeated himself, his words edged with a panic that echoed Bruce's own.

"Are you implying he went out last night?"

Bruce was sure that Dick had gone straight to bed. He had even checked on Dick minutes later to see if Dick had actually gone to sleep and Dick had. However, Bruce wouldn't put it past Dick to stay up playing a video game like a normal teenager would. But that didn't explain why Haly would ask if Dick had returned to the manor last night unless—

"He came here," Bruce deduced.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes. He wanted some advice on something," Haly said, crossing his arms as his mind tried to recall every last detail those few moments. "He left after that, said he wanted to get some sleep. Are you sure he isn't at school?"

"I'm quite certain," Bruce answered with little thought, his mind instead latching onto what Haly said before. "What did you two talk about?"

If Dick did not come to Alfred or Bruce himself for advice, then that meant that whatever Dick talked about with Haly was something that he did not feel comfortable with Bruce or Alfred. But what could that be? Bruce liked to think that he and Dick could communicate with one another without discomfort, but he knew that there were just some topics that Dick tended to avoid. His childhood, for one. However, whatever Dick talked about Haly must have been more important than his parents if he felt the need to visit the man in the middle of the night. It may also be connected to Dick's disappearance. Bruce couldn't leave any stone unturned and therefore, could not respect Dick's privacy in this matter.

Haly appeared not to have heard Bruce's question, however.

"That means they found him," Haly breathed. "What do I do? I can't help and neither can you. We need the Justice League at this point, but I don't know—"

"Haly, what are you talking about?"

The man's eyes lit up with understanding before they dimmed. "You . . . You still don't know about Dick, do you? He still hasn't told you."

"Told me what?"

Bruce couldn't explain how his heart seemed to cave in on itself a bit. What had Dick thought wouldn't be safe to tell Bruce? Dick was his son in all but blood and he could _never_ turn Dick away for whatever reason. Didn't Dick know that?

But that wasn't the problem at hand, Bruce reminded himself. The real problem was finding out where Dick was and why.

Haly laughed a bitter laugh. "I forgot. Dick was going to come clean to you last night, but I guess he never got the chance after he left. Daniel must have figured it out and kidnapped him."

"Daniel?" Bruce asked with a sinking sensation in his stomach.

"The man from Terra," Haly replied. "Dick told me last night that Daniel was searching for him."

The pieces were there, laying about in front of Bruce, but it was the picture that he doubted. The conclusion that Bruce came to couldn't be true, could it? Dick would have surely come to him and confessed the truth to Bruce yesterday. Dick wouldn't have possibility thought . . .

"So Dick is . . ."

"Yes, he's an alien. He didn't know how to tell you before, Bruce, but he was going to tell you last night. He must have been kidnapped before he got the chance to tell you."

Bruce stared at Haly, unable to comprehend what he had just learned.

Haly didn't give him a chance to either.

Haly continued. "I know that the Justice League thinks that Dick, or Alastair as they know him, is a criminal, but he isn't. He's a victim in all of this. Please, Bruce. You have to tell them. You have to get them to get Dick back before . . ."

"Before what?"

"Before they kill him."

Bruce's hands clenched before he calmed down. "Tell me everything."

* * *

As Bruce climbed back into his limo after talking with Haly, he called Clark. Clark picked up his phone just a second after it started to ring.

"Clark Kent."

"Clark, tell the others to stop looking for Alastair," Bruce ordered with a steady voice.

"You found him? Wait, don't answer that. Of course you did."

"Clark."

Clark paused his movements at his desk, sensing something not quite right with Bruce. "What's wrong?"

Moments stretched the silence between Bruce and Clark before Bruce spoke, dropping a mind-shattering reveal onto Clark.

"Dick is Alastair."

Clark's fingers tightened around the phone, leaving behind little grooves. "What? How . . . How is that possible? Dick isn't . . ."

"Daniel lied to us, Clark. Dick isn't a criminal. He's a victim. They were going to kill him so he ran," Bruce explained, simplifying the life story he had gotten from Haly.

" _What_?" Clark hissed, a surge of anger flooding his veins. He adored Dick and had spent too much time with him to _ever_ consider that maybe Daniel and the Terraens were right in their decision to kill Dick.

Bruce's voice cut through Clark's haze of anger. "I think Daniel kidnapped him last night. I can't find Dick anywhere and I had Alfred check the surveillance footage a minute ago to see if Dick came back home last night. He didn't and the only suspect I have is—"

"Daniel. Of course," Clark muttered. "It makes sense, Bruce. He must have had us searching for hours last night just to distract us and when we decided to take pick up the search the next night, he must have worked on _really_ looking for Alastair, well Dick. Daniel never intended on us finding him."

"Because if we did, we would have realize that something was wrong. We would have realized the truth and he couldn't have that," Bruce concluded, pausing before dropping another bombshell on Clark. "Haly said that they would kill Dick."

Clark's back straightened. "We have to get Dick back _now_."

"My thoughts exactly. Meet me at the Watch Tower in two minutes."

"I will," Clark said before a thought occurred to him. "What about Young Justice? Are you going to let them help?"

Bruce mulled it over before answering. "Yes, but with limits."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **A/N—** I know this was short, but I felt this was a good place to stop. Please review! This was published on 6-7-16 with the length of 1740 words.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer—If I owned YJ, it would have a lot more like _Teen Titans_. :P

I have but one thing to say about this chapter: there's no Dick/Robin scenes in it. Don't worry, though. You will finally discover what happened from his POV . . . in the next chapter. Sorry, but I just didn't think that a scene with Dick's POV would have been a nice ending to this chapter. I think it was better to . . . You'll see. ;)

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

"Team, I have a mission for you."

Wally's head jerked up from its downward position and his eyes searched for his best friend at Batman's side. Disappointment sank into his lungs, but he shrugged it off as he watched his other teammates stand up. Wally stood up as well, not wanting to seem lazy in comparison, and he was hit with a sense of dread. The way Batman's lower face looked at the moment . . . It set off alarm bells. Wally was all too familiar with that expression from the times that Dick had been kidnapped as his civilian identity.

"Where's Robin? Why isn't he here?" Wally asked, his hands twitching with anxious energy.

Batman's mouth tightened, but his voice did not betray his emotions. "He is currently tasked with protecting Gotham City in my absence. He will not be joining you on this mission."

Wally struggled with that answer, unsure if Batman was feeding the team excuses or simply the truth. On one hand, Batman may be covering for Robin due to a sickness or a school event. On the other hand, it would just be like Batman to never tell the team if Robin as _Dick Grayson_ was in some kind trouble. Batman was very strict about Robin keeping his identity a secret from the team, going as far as to not mention Robin's personal life and status.

"In your absence?" Aqualad questioned with a polite air.

"Yes. While Robin is in Gotham, I will be accompanying you on this mission."

Artemis frowned. "Why?"

Wally mentally echoed her question.

Batman stepped closer to the young heroes. "Because unlike your other covert missions, there is more at stake and it is significantly more dangerous."

"Why is it more dangerous?" M'gann asked as she started to fiddle with her fingers.

"Because this mission is a rescue mission on another planet. We will be among enemies and therefore, if we are discovered, will most likely not escape."

When no one responded to the bomb that Batman had just dropped, he continued to explain the details of the mission.

"When Daniel came to this planet, he had stated that he was here for a criminal, but recent information has been learned. The person he was searching for, Alastair, was not a criminal, but in fact a runaway whose own people planned on killing."

A light burned in M'gann's eye. "It's because he's different, isn't it? That's why they want him dead."

"Yes. Alastair's Earth family has not seen him since late last night and no one has been able to contact or locate him. Coupled with Daniel's departure from Earth, it has been assumed that Alastair has been taken back to Terra where he will be killed."

Superboy cross his arms. "So we're rescuing him."

Batman spared the half clone a look before answering. "That is correct. In addition, Superman will joining us as backup."

Wally saw Superboy clenched his teeth, but he knew that having Superman with them was a smart decision. Between having Batman there as the brains and Superman with his own abilities, Young Justice had a greater chance of rescuing Alastair and leaving Terra safely. However, Wally understood how Superboy felt about Superman and knew that having the two work together would a challenge. Somehow, Wally had a feeling that they would eventually butt heads and it would escalate into a physical fight. He hoped that they would wait until they got back to Earth, but Wally doubted Superboy and Superman would be able to remain civil until then.

"I have spent the day preparing for your absences from your daily lives so you will not have to attend to coming up with excuses. The only thing that remains undone is packing. Food and drinks have been dealt with so focus on weapons, clothing, and anything else you will require for this mission," Batman said. "The moment you have completed that task, regroup in the living room. Once all of you are here, we will be departing to the Watch Tower where we will board a space ship. You are dismissed."

The teammates of Young Justice shuffled quickly to their rooms to do as Batman ordered, leaving only Wally in the room with Batman. Wally couldn't bring himself to pack until he was certain that his best friend wasn't in some sort of trouble. Once he confirmed that Dick was alright, then he would be fine and would join his teammates in their excitement for an off-planet mission.

"Is he really okay?" Wally asked with a soft voice while his eyes watched for any eavesdropper.

Batman's mouth was a solid line, letting no answers reach Wally's eager ears.

"Please," he begged. "I won't be able to focus if I don't know."

"Then perhaps you should excluded from the mission. Your wavering attention will only get one of your teammates captured or worse," Batman replied, his voice like stone, hard and unforgiving.

Wally huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't care about the mission. Just tell me the truth. Di—Robin's my best friend. I have to know."

Something shifted in Batman's body, muscles tensing with some untold emotion.

"You should care about this mission, Wally."

"Well, I can't. I'm more worried about Robin at the moment since you won't tell—"

" _You should care about this mission_ ," Batman repeated, emphasizing the entire sentence as he tried to convey something to Wally. "Just as much as _I_ do."

Wally knew that he was being told something, but he just couldn't put the pieces together. He couldn't figure out what Batman was trying to tell him. Man, why couldn't Batman just speak plainly? Did he get a kick out of being cryptic?

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Batman, is the team ready—What's going on here?" Superman walked in behind Batman and stood in the space between Batman and Wally.

Wally turned his attention to Superman. "Is there something wrong with Robin? Civilian wise, I mean."

Superman blinked and glanced at Batman, confusion clear in his eyes. "You didn't tell them? Don't you think they deserve to know?"

"Tell us what?" Wally said, his eyes searching Superman's bare face.

Batman and Superman didn't hear Wally as they descended into an argument.

"It is not required information—"

"Not required information? Batman, that's not true—"

"Will it help them to rescue him? No—"

"It'll motivate them! They'll put everything into—"

Artemis and Aqualad enter the living room, unable to do anything but watch and listen as the two great superheroes remained oblivious to their surroundings.

"It'll blind them, hinder them, Superman—"

"You don't know that! They're more capable than you—"

M'gann and Superboy come moments after Artemis and Aqualad and join their teammates in awe and shock that Batman and Superman were lost in their growing argument.

"I am aware of how capable they are. However, I—"

"You don't trust them, do you? You don't trust anyone who—"

"Neither did Dick!"

Batman's voice boomed throughout the room, silencing the words that Superman had prepared to speak. The members of Young Justice felt the tension fade from the two men, replaced by something that only M'gann could identity as sympathetic understanding.

"He never told them," Batman explained in a calmer voice, his eyes momentarily landing on Young Justice before looking at Superman. "It's his secret and I will not betray his trust. I will _not_."

"But they need, no, they _deserve_ to know," Superman countered. "You know they deserve it."

Batman was wrapped in silence before he turned on his heel to go to the Watch Tower. "Do what you will. However, they are not to know about. . . _that_."

Superman nodded. "Of course."

Batman paused before departing to the Watch Tower. "And you will explain to him why they know."

"Understood."

Somewhat satisfied despite still believing that Young Justice had no business of knowing, Batman left and Superman waited for a moment before gesturing to the couch and the chairs.

"You may want to take a seat. You'll want it in a minute, trust me."

* * *

On Terra, a planet far from Earth, was a certain cousin of Dick's that was lurking in the shadows just outside of her father's study. She had flattened herself against the wall, leaning as close as she dared to the door in hope of learning whatever plot was afoot in the palace. There had been the barest of whispers breathed in the palace's hallways and between her father and uncle. No one had the slightest idea of what her two relatives were planning, but that didn't stop people from talking about the mystery of it. Only her father and uncle knew of what they actually doing away from the view of the public.

Though Beth longed to believe that, like the rumors said, her father was helping her uncle to train her fourteen-year-old cousin which was the Earth equivalent to a seven-year-old. It was easy to believe that the secrecy was about training since the Tournament was coming nearer and nearer. Her young cousin would need the training to be able to face competitors much older, stronger and more experienced than himself. However likely it was for this rumor to be true about the training, Beth had an edge of doubt lodged in her throat. The secrecy, the lying, and avoiding telling explanation was something that she was familiar with and it was that familiarity that had her skin crawling.

" _Did Daniel . . . ?_ "

That was her father talking, Beth noted to herself. She was unfamiliar with this Daniel person and that did not comfort her worries. She knew the names of all the instructors who taught people how to fight, move, and use their abilities. Daniel was a name that was not among them. Perhaps he was someone new.

" _. . . said . . . contact . . . location._ "

It was her uncle, the king, talking this time, though she wasn't able to hear everything that the two were talking about. She could only catch a few words here and there and it was frustrating. It made her wish she had heightened hearing if only for these next few minutes.

Beth waited for anything specific, anything import to be said, but for the next half hour, her father and uncle talked about mundane things. That is, until Beth heard a sharp ring echo in the room and the sound of shuffling as though someone had walked towards something.

She strained her ears to hear if anything was being said and waited for some piece of information.

" _. . . locate him?_ "

Beth's stomach fluttered with butterflies. Though she tried to shrug it off, she knew deep down that she wasn't going to like what she was going to learn.

" _. . . have him . . . on way to Terra._ "

She heard her father's voice next.

" _certain . . . Alastair_?"

Beth leaned away from the door, straightening up as panic and fear dug their nails into her heart. She braced herself with shaking hands before slipping away with an absence of noise. She was thankful that she ran into no one as she headed towards her set of rooms. She wasn't certain that she would have been able to control herself enough to smoothly lie.

It was once she closed her bedroom door that she allowed herself to sink to the floor with her back against the door. What was she going to do? They had found Dick and she had no doubt what plan they had in store for Dick this time. It wasn't something that she would be able to save him from. No matter what happened Dick would find himself in a place that he didn't want to be. Whether it be death or captivity, Beth was sure that Dick would still find no peace and she wasn't sure she would be able to save him from either fates.

Beth clenched her teeth. No, she would save him. She would save him one last time.

Even if it killed her.

 **A/N—** Beth is finally in the fic now. Yay! Please review. This was published on 7-20-16 with the length of 2128 words.


End file.
